leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gold (Golden Boys)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Gold | jname=ゴールド | tmname=Gold | slogan=no | image=Gold Golden Boys.png | size=150px | caption=Gold | age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=New Bark Town | region=Johto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes | }} Gold (Japanese: ゴールド Gold) is a Pokémon Trainer from Johto and the main character of the Golden Boys . He is based on the . History Gold first appears in Let's Go! The Journey Towards The Championship where he was starting out on his Pokémon journey. He was originally going to choose Cyndaquil but Totodile showed up and bit him on the arm for affection. Gold decided to choose Totodile instead. Afterwards, he has his first battle with a Trainer named Joey where he was able to defeat him with Totodile. After the battle, they register Pokégear numbers. Gold then notices a shadow lurking by and sees that it was a Trainer by the name of . He battles Black's Chikorita and it took his Totodile and Pidgey to defeat Chikorita as the former had the type-disadvantage. Later, he challenges Falkner to earn his first Badge where he was able to defeat his Pidgeot and Articuno with some cunning skills. During that battle, he obtains a Pikachu coming from the future, which helped him in defeating Articuno. In Let's Aim For The Goal!, he and Bugsy participate in a basketball tournament as it celebrated the anniversary of the Ruins of Alph. They managed to get past most of the rounds but end up challenging in the final round. As Takeo's team was mostly , Gold's side had the disadvantage since most of their Pokémon were no match for them. However, Gold managed to pull through by having his Totodile use Water Gun to stop Cyndaquil from making a goal and performed a goal with the help of his team, winning the match. Gold then received himself a rare Pokémon, . He goes with Bugsy after the tournament in the next chapter to Union Cave as they heard of a in there. Gold meets up with Black and Black releases Bayleef since it failed to defeat Lapras. Gold takes in the , making it the second Pokémon he caught that was formerly Black's. Afterwards, Gold challenges Bugsy for his second Badge with his Bayleef against . The battle became extremely difficult since Bayleef was released from its former Trainer and Scyther was and . However, Bayleef was able to take out Scyther, winning Gold the Badge. Gold continues his travels and meets Whitney, the third Gym Leader, who has an interest in cute Pokémon. She battles Gold and wins, taking his Pikachu temporarily until he defeated her in a rematch. Whitney decides to travel with Gold for the time being. She takes Gold to Goldenrod City and introduces him to the Day-Care Couple. They tell him about a tournament hosted by the Day-Care Center. Gold participates in it and chooses , and as he also wanted to use them against Whitney for their rematch. He manages to go all the way to the finals and battles Black. Black defeats him but gets disqualified for using unfair tactics during the match. Since Gold was the true winner of the tournament, he receives a from them. Gold battles a giant tree in A Huge Mysterious Tree!! but the giant tree turns out to be a . He has Totodile and Pidgey combine their attacks to return the Sudowoodo into normal size. Gold then catches the Sudowoodo, with Pidgey and Totodile evolving into a and respectively. Gold deals with Team Rocket in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket with Bill's since his Pokémon would have been rendered useless. He battles Black after Team Rocket was defeated. Gold manages to defeat Black since his Pokémon were weakened from the hypnotic radio waves. Gold has a rematch with Whitney in A Promise Given to Miltank but her Miltank collapses, canceling it. He finds some berries to cure Miltank and Whitney ends up giving him the Plain Badge and his Pikachu back. Morty tells Gold of a mini-tournament held in the MooMoo Farm. The tournament is hosted by Morty himself. Gold participates in the tournament with Elekid and wins. Morty gives Gold the even though they didn't battle yet as he wants Gold to keep it and they part ways. Gold meets in a forest when she was battling a with her . Together, they get out of the forest safely. Gold went to Olivine City to get his fifth Badge but could not battle the Gym Leader, Jasmine, as her Ampharos is sick. He has Black help him out by lending him his Gyarados. It doesn't work as Jasmine took over mid-battle and won, leaving Gyarados exhausted. Luckily for them, Chris caught six and built a raft to get across. They arrived to Cianwood City and Gold meets Chuck. Gold trained under Chuck, and was temporarily the Gym Leader of the Cianwood Gym after Chuck was injured. In return for his help, Chuck gave Gold the SecretPotion to heal Jasmine's Ampharos. While in Cianwood City, he meets Eusine and Eusine explains to him about Pikachu. Later, Gold takes on the Black Tyranitar to seal it away after Black released it from its slumber. Personality and characteristics Gold is an enthusiastic, talented Trainer. He is a very excitable boy and he cares very deeply for all Pokémon. He is especially interested in meeting legendary Pokémon. Pokémon This listing is of Gold's known Pokémon. Most of his team become his walking Pokémon: In rotation as his starter Pokémon from Professor Elm when it was a . It evolved into a Croconaw during a battle with .}} . It was originally Black's Pokémon but he released it as he deemed it too weak.}} was a messenger sent from the future by Eusine and Bill. Since then, it became one of Gold's signature Pokémon.}} was the prize to a Pokémon basketball tournament which Gold and Bugsy won. It took on a after Gold takes in Bayleef, when Black released it. In Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament, Gold registers Elekid for a Pokémon tournament hosted by Morty since it fitted the category of a small, low-level Pokémon. In the tournament, it managed to defeat many opponents including . Elekid's known moves are , , , , and .}} was originally Black's Pokémon but following an incident with a , Gold took it in under his ownership.}} as a prize in a Pokémon tournament in. Later, while Gold was in Cianwood City, Tyrogue was used to battle Black's , a Pokémon he had a type-disadvantage with. During the battle, Tyrogue struggled to keep up with Xatu as its gave him problems. Due to the power of meditation, Tyrogue found the real Xatu out of the other clones and won the battle. Tyrogue's known moves are and .}} was blocking the path to Ecruteak City in A Huge Mysterious Tree!!. Gold defeated and captured it, opening the path to Ecruteak and adding a new Pokémon to his party. In A Promise Given to Miltank, he sends it out to distract the by disguising itself as a tree so the Heracross would go to Sudowoodo instead of the tree Gold wanted. None of Sudowoodo's moves are known.}} 's Egg was given to Gold in A Huge Mysterious Tree!!. It hatched into Pichu in The New Pokémon Is Hatched!!. Pichu's only known move is .}} was given to Gold by a captain in Olivine City in order for him to get to Cianwood City via raft. Remoraid's only known move is .}} Borrowed to use in a Pokémon tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. Hitmonlee's only known move is .}} to use in a Pokémon tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. None of Hitmonchan's moves are known.}} to use in a Pokémon tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. Hitmontop's only known move is .}} from Bill to fight against Team Rocket in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket. Espeon's only known move is .}} Temporary for Kurt in Slowpoke Well. None of their moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of Badges that Gold has earned in the Johto region: * (The Legendary Pokémon Appears!) * (Get up Again, Bayleef) * (A Promise Given to Miltank) * (Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament) Trivia * Gold with in Pokémon Adventures. Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters Category:Gym Leaders es:Gold (Golden Boys) it:Gold (Golden Boys) zh:小金（黄金少年）